The Unbreakable Bond
by VampireShimigami
Summary: This has some spoilers, so if you haven't read ALL the books,Then please don't read, and no smut.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first Darren Shan fanfic and I have been lagging on my fanfics so don't be mad at me if I don't up to date for a month . So dis is from book 2 and forward I will add magical stuff so enjoy . AND one more thing I don't like it when he 'grows' up so he will be a kid throughout this fanfic

Chapter 1: The unbreakable bond

(Darren's POV)

It's been one month ever since Sam Grests' death and ever since that I drank blood we moved too it was a abandon field a little ways from the town.

"Hey, Evra come here!" I shouted to the snake boy.

"Why!?" Evra shouted back

"Duh have you been stupid were searching for food for the little people" I said rolling my eyes

"Oh ya" he said looking down

"Evra you don't looks so good" I said concern in my voice

"I'm fine don't worry about me" he said shrugging me off

"No you don't look good come on lets go back to camp and I'll keep hunting" I said grabbing his scaly hand

"Ok" he said wryly walking with me

All the time we were walking to the camp Evra became weaker and weaker I was really worried. We got to our tent I laid Evra on his hammock I said goodbye and went on my hunt it was easy and fast. I cooked food for the little people.

"Darren, come here please" said a man in red calling from a van

"Yes, Mr. Crepsley?" I asked walking

"We are going on tonight so get ready" Mr. Crepsley said turning away from me

"Ok" I said also turning away to the door and walking out

I walked to Evra and I's tent. I sighed while waking in the tent. Evra was still sleeping I felt bad for him he hardly gets sick and when he does it has a great toll on him like being hit by a train five times. I was really quiet not wanting to wake Evra. I found my suit and dressed silently as I could.

It was nine o'clock so I walked around some more thinking how to cure Evra and find something to eat. I saw my friends at a camp fire and walked over finding that Truska was making sausages like usual.

"Hey Truska may I have a sausage?" I asked the bearded lady

"Con srea" she said in her unknown language

"thanks" I said grabbing a sausage she nodded in reply

"Darren, come here" Mr. Crepsley shouted again I moaned in frustration

"Yes?" I moaned again walking to the van and away from the campfire

"Are you ready for the show?" he asked me

"Yup" I said all my frustration going away

"Good we are going on forth" he said polishing Madam Octa's cage at his desk

"k" I said still thinking about Evra

"Darren, what is the matter?" Mr. Crepsley asked concern in his voice

"Oh um nothing" I said shaking my head

"Darren, tell the truth" Mr. Crepsley said still concerned

"Um I don't know to be exact, I just don't feel ok" I said light headed

"Do you want to stay out of the show? Mr. Crepsley asked me now very concerned

"No I'll be fine" I said shaking my head "I promise" I said again smiling

"Ok, just tell me when you are still not feeling well, and I will take you here to the van" Mr. Crepsley said still worried

"Ok" I said looking at the floor still dizzy

I walked around some more, had some blood then it was time for the show. The first three went pretty fast ours was going to feel like an eternity because the bad thing happened right now.

It was the begging Mr. Crepsley was explaining how deadly Madam Octa was and that he was in danger, then it happened the bad thing. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I heard gasps I looked down there was an arrow I looked up I saw a purple skinned man in the door way of the large tent smiling then I looked at Mr. Crepsley I started to collapse.

"Daddy" I whispered

"DARREN!" I heard before I came to the darkness

(Mr. Crepsley's POV)

It was going smoothly I heard a whizzing sound then it hit its target gasps rang threw the crowd I looked at Darren there was an, ARROW STICKING OUT OF HIM!

I looked up at the entrance the man was there. I shook that off and once again he started to collaped he whispered to me.

"Daddy" he said then collapsed, I grabbed Darren being very careful not to touch the arrow and ran off stage gasps and scared worried mummers ran through the tent.

Darren's breathing very shallow I smelt blood but not his something else I ran to my van opened the door and slammed it and opened my coffin set Darren down softly on the floor of the coffin I paced back and forth I made up my mind.

"I am sorry Darren" I said grabbing the arrow and pulled he screamed and fell back to sleep. I saw tears coming down his eyes.

"I am so sorry please do not hate me" I said leaning over the coffin blood was coming from his wound it was too big to heal with my spit. "I need bandages" I thought I ran to my medic cabinet there was bandages I grabbed them.

I ran back to Darren and ripped his shirt the wound still bleeding before I put the bandages on I cleaned the wound the best I could and pressed on the wound do it would stop bleeding he cringed. I worked the bandages around his stomach his breathing was extremely shallow I thought he wasn't breathing. My hands were covered with blood. I didn't wash them I didn't want to but I had to they smelt funny like vampaneze blood.

I had a washing bin next to my desk so I washed my hands then dumped the water out. And went to my coffin it was day break and I was exhausted so I climbed in the coffin with Darren and pulled him close to my body. He was shivering and accepted my warmth. I began to cry I felt how cold he was.

I couldn't sleep Darren slept all day. I didn't budge I kept in the coffin and growled at any one who came in and I didn't eat either I wasn't hungry. Darren was growing weaker and weaker by the day I was so scared that he would die. The wound was getting better I changed the bandages ever twenty-four hours. He has been asleep for now a week. I was really weak from hunger. I could hardly stand Hibernius finally won and came in to feed me I had no strength to fight him first he gave me blood then food.

"T-thanks Hibernius" I thanked the super tall man

"Larten you really are a stubborn mule" Hibernius laughed

"Darren is like the only family I have left so no one will take him from me" I said pulling Darren closer to me

"Ah so I see well I will take my leave" Hibernius said heading to the door

"Thank you" I said

"No problem for a friend anything" he said walking out and closing the door

I fell asleep again and felt the lid open but I shrugged it off and fell back to slumber. I woke at my estimate nine o'clock. I felt for Darren we wasn't there I shot up while opening the coffin lid I felt lots better after I eaten and got my health back.

"Hey so your awake" someone said I looked for the voice. It was Darren

"Darren, you are ok, but how!?" I asked him baffled by how he is not in the coffin with me

"I don't know but I feel like I can run one thousand miles" he said with a slight giggle I walked over to him and grabbed under his arms and lifted him up in the air I was smiling tears also came.

"Dad, what's the matter?" he asked me looking in my eyes I dropped him in an embrace.

We walked out of my van we needed a shower. It only took us a couple of minutes to shower then get some food. Then we went for a walk a nice little walk just the two of us.

(Darren's POV)

I was happy but my wound still hurt time to time but I masked the pain I didn't want anybody to worry about me.

"Daddy it's almost day break we have to go back" I said to Dad who was walking besides me holding my hand

"Indeed" Dad said smiling down at me "Come we must go back" he said again pulling me on his back. First we walked then jogged then ran then hit flitting speed. I was getting tired now I fell asleep on Dad's back but that night I had a nightmare.

"Darren wake up please" someone said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me gently I was shivering and in cold sweat Dad was holding me I was covering my eye trying to cover the fright, tears came.

"No, please don't hurt me" I whimpered

"Darren I am here it is ok" Dad said cradling me

"D-Dad there coming the people, I'm so scared" I cried

"Come lets go back to sleep I promise you nobody will take you" Dad promised me

"O-ok" I said the tears stopped but I was still shivering and whimpering but I eventually feel asleep in Dad's arms I woke again at probably ten o'clock pm Dad was gone I got up and opened the coffin lid I was hungry too. I got out of the coffin got dressed and drank a little blood then to get some food. I walked out of the van to find a campfire or some food.

I saw Dad by a campfire all alone I walked up to him.

"Hi Dad what's the matter?" I asked Dad

"Oh hi Darren" he said "How are you feeling?" Dad asked me

"Good and I hardly hurt anymore" I said honestly

"That is nice" he said smiling

"You seem troubled are you sure you're ok?" I asked Dad concerned

"Um I do not know it is just that we have to go to the council in one month" he said I of course was confused

"The Council?" I asked

"The Council happens every twelve years and it has been twelve so we must leave soon and it is full of vampires" he explained

"When do we leave" I asked Dad

"Tomorrow" he said simply then sighed

"Ok" I felt dizzy and becoming weak again

"Now you do not look so good" Dad said with a soft smile

"I'm just hungry" I said shaking my head slightly

"Ok come on let us get you some food" he said standing and grabbing my hand we walked around abit to find a campfire with Truska we found one and ate then walked around some more before the show I was much better now and I can play the flute again Dad had to perform alone while I was healing and awake.

The performance went well nothing went wrong just some passing out and stuff from the crowd and Evra got over his cold that he got from his snake poor guy. Our performance went well too though I had a feeling that I was being watched by somebody in the audience as thought he or she wanted to kill me.

"Dad it feels like somebody is watching me" I said while Dad and were walking from the stage

"Are you sure? Because I too feel the same way" he replied

"Well, let us pack we have a very hard journey ahead of us" he said picking me up and smiling I smiled back then placed my head on his shoulder it was a nice silence the nice familiar heart beat and breath this was all relaxing to me. We reached the van and Dad set me down and we packed pretty fast I had to be careful because of my wound it still hurt and bleed If I wasn't careful.

Dad packed some blood and some food also a pair of gray dull clothes so did I but not the blood just my diary and gray dull clothes after that we left into the night of creatures of darkness.

End of Chapter One .

So this is it, it wasn't as exitening as my other one but I lost inters in that one so ya, DANGO! (Japanese Dumpling SO GOOD .) And please Review.

VampireShimigami


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi guys, ok I lost my SD card so that's why you had to wait a long time sorry. STUPID COMPUTER!- And myself- Ok to the story.

Chapter2: Family before Friends

Dad and I have been walking for a few days sometimes we stopped and rest for a bit. Dad hardly talked to me he just kept walking.

"Dad" I said for the sixth time, panting I bent down resting on my knees, I looked up Dad was looking at me, he sighed and bent down.

"Sorry, Darren, I have a lot of things on my mind" he smiled

"What?"

He sighed again, "I might be killed for blooding you, and it is against the rules blooding children. They do not understand that they are taking a huge risk" he explained

"I don't care, it was to save my friend, and if they are going to kill you they will have to kill me to" I smiled Dad smiled back.

Dad picked me up; I nuzzled my head on his shoulder. And he started to walk. The snow crunched under his feet.

"Dad how long is it?" I asked him

"Just one hour" he laughed, then he grew serious, "Darren, you will probably have to go through some trials to prove you worthy of being a vampire, they might kill you, but you will be worthy" he explained his expression dark and sad

"I-I will be killed?" I echoed scared he nodded sadly

"I am sorry, my son" he said

"It's ok" I said trying to stop the tears, but I wasn't successful the tears came. I cried on Dad's shoulder my cries rang threw the mountain. Dad stopped and pulled me in his arms and started to walk again. Soon tiredness grew heavy on my eye lids.

My dream was of a black room nothing just black.

A voice, it sounded like a female, a young female. The girl was not visible she was the black.

"Who are you?" I asked the voice

"Well I can't tell you, I wish I can tell you, but I can't sorry" she says

"Why are you here?" I asked

"To warn you, the man you saw at the tent, he is a Vampaneze, I can't say anything else but your Dad can" she told me

"Why so secret?" I asked

"I will get killed if I give away any more info" she answered

"Well bye, I have nothing more to reveal" she said

I closed my eyes and opened them, I was in a tunnel it was small but big enough to crawl in, I was against a wall, I yawned Dad was by my side he was awake. I didn't know how the tunnel was light.

I saw some moss that glowed slightly.

"It is Luminous Moss" he said "Come, we are near the entrance" he said getting on his hands and knees I followed

We soon came to a huge door. I remembered what Dad said, "_They might kill you"_, and I shivered.

Dad knocked on the huge door. A guard spoke.

"State your name, and your business" he yelled through the door.

Ok had to end it taking too long to update.

VampireShimigami


	3. Chapter 3

Ok started over didn't like chapter three and four so starting over on them. And sorry for not updating soon writers block again. TTATT Why me?

Chapter 3: Even In Death May I Be Triumphant!

"Name your sate ad business" said the guard threw the heavy wooden door.

"Larten Crepsley and my assistant Darren Shan"

The doors opened a minute later. We walked in; I was close behind dad looking around nervously.

I followed dad to a large room full of clothes and some shoes.

"Darren, pick some clothes and shoes" Dad said I nodded and quickly found some and changed out of the dull gray clothes. I thought myself then I saw a pack of wolves.

I followed dad again out to the main hall filled with tables. He of course, was in red. He scanned the area for the right table, and then walked over.

"Hey" he said casually

"Hey Larten, long time no see" said a man that looked about in his twenties or thirties, he wore jeans and a t-shirt. With duel knives at his right thigh

"Hello" said a women probably the first female vampire I've seen, she wore a coat that went down to her waist. Her hair was jet black, and was held up in a ponytail; also it went to the middle of her back.

"Hiya" said a man who looked like twenty, his hair was blond and like the women went to his mid back. He wore a tunic. The one thing I saw on his right cheek was three small scratches.

"Larten" said an old man also in red.

"Hey what up?" said a man with an eye patch.

"Ganver, Arra, Kurda, Seba, Vanez, this is my assistant Darren Shan" Dad introduced me.

"Larten, he is a child" said the women, who I suspected that was Arra.

"It is a long story I will tell you later" Dad sighed

"And plus we barely got here" I added

"Point taken" Arra said

I sat down at the table, so did dad. Had a strange feeling n my gut like something bad was going to happen. It made me nauseated.

"Darren, this is Arra Sails, Ganver Purl, Kurda Smahlt, Vanez Blane and, Seba Nile. They are my friends" Dad said

"Nice to meet you all" I forced smiled, trying to keep the nausea down.

I pretend to yawn and laid my head down on the table, and closed my eyes.

"Are you tired, Darren?" someone asked, I nodded hoping the wave of nausea will pass.

"Well then follow me, Larten are you coming?" I figured out it was Seba

"No I will stay here"

I got up form my seat and walked with Seba to another huge hall full of rooms that had cloth doors.

He led me to a small room with two coffins, a fire place, and a small table.

I hesitated when I saw the coffins remembering two years ago. "Thanks, Seba"

"My pleasure Darren" Seba said then walked out.

I sighed, and walked to a coffin opened the lid and stepped in. there was a blanket in there, I kept the lid open not want to freak myself out. Sleep came easy, I was exhausted. The nausea was still there though.

I woke again, the nausea has passed. I sat up then dad came in.

"You are awake"

" Mmhm"

I got out of the coffin, and stretched.

"Darren, we are going to the Hall of Princes today" dad said

"The Hall of Princes?"

"You will see"

I walked out with dad to the main food hall. We found Ganver , Kurda, and Seba talking.

"Hey, Darren" Kurda said/

"Hey" I smiled sitting down next to Ganver.

"Help" a whisper

"Did anybody here that?" I asked

"What?"Ganver asked

"A cry for help, it was like a distance whisper" I said

"Blankey, where are you?" it sounded like a female about my age

"Blankey?"I thought "Does anybody have a map that lead out of the mountain?" I asked

"I do"Kurda said

"Can I use them? I want to see what that voice was. Or it was just my head being crazy"

"Ya sure"

"I'll come" Ganver said

"We'll be back. Mr. Crepsley what time is it?" I asked dad calling him Mr. Crepsley, cause I didn't want to have him embarrassed.

"My estimation is six o'clock pm" he looked in my eye and understood

"Thanks"

We ventured to the main door, to the winding tunnels of the mountain. Being ready for what was out there.

We exited the mountain, it was dark, I was surprised I slept so long guess the trip was hard on me. Shudders came from the girl but never she cried, nobody else could hear it, I asked them but they said they heard nothing.

I followed the shudders to a cave not far from the mountain. A girl was curled in the corner shivering from the cold; no blanket was draped around her then, why did she say 'Blanky?' her clothes were torn. She wore no shoes, and her pants were torn. Her shirt was black with no letters visiable, she was scratched and bruised. And her hair was a mess.

"Hello?" I asked she jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you lost?" she nodded

"Have you seen my blanket? It has poka dots and is pink and brown" she asked

"No sorry" I said I walked over to her telling Kurda and Ganver to stay I approached her, she flinced.

"I'm not going to hurt you" I promised I reached a hand to her; she hesitated a little then grabbed my hand her skin was soft, on her right wrist she had a scar about two and a half centimeters long on with a skull bracelet that looked like a cat collar. When I got a closer look at her shirt it said **bleach** on it. I turned her hand over, no scars, human.

"Can we look for my blanket?" she asked her voice was soft and kind like she can never hurt anyone.

"Ya, but we have to head back soon" I say remembering the meeting with the princes.

"Can one of you guys carry her?" I asked, Kurda stepped forward

"I will" he said he walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

She was shivering. I noticed she never cried, her eye weren't puffy or she cried earlier.

"What's your name?" Kurda asked

"I-it's Alexis Runisagitoru" she said as we exited the small cave

"Nice to meet you Alexis" Ganver finally spoke up, he had a friendly smile.

We went to search for Alexis' blanket; I was going to ask her why she wanted it when we got to the mountain. It was probably eight or nine and no sign of the blanket. I sighed.

"Alexis we have to go back, we will find your blanket tomorrow, I promise" I said worrying about the meeting. Dad's going to kill me I thought.

"Wait, I see her" Alexis said pointing to the snow. I saw it to, how ironic, I ran over and picked it up, it was soft, and the sides were torn from one corner to the other, revealing a tan blanket. I knew why this was special to her it was her baby blanket, and she probably abused so this is comfort. I walked to Alexis and handed it to her she grabbed it instantly and held it tight so it won't fly away again.

"Thank you" she said putting it to her face. Kurda and Ganver also smiled.

"We must go back" Ganver said

"I can smell a storm coming" Kurda said "We must hurry"

"Aye" I say

We flitted to the mountain; I was on Ganver's back while Kurda held Alexis.

"Sorry guys" the poor vampires were out of breath from flitting

"It's…Alright…Darren" Kurda said trying to catch his breath

"Um, Kurda it that your name?" Alexis asked

"Ya?"

"Can you put me down I want to walk"

"Sure" Kurda said he let his arm that was carrying her legs fall.

"Thanks" she said "So where are we? I mean, I don't see a small base or fort"

"It isn't outside its inside" I said

"Kurda you lead the way. I think Ganver is going to get us lost if he leads" I smiled

"I will not get us lost!" Ganver exclaimed

"You my friend have been silent, I was seeing if you were paying any attention" I joked Alexis giggled a little

"Come on you two" Kurda said

Ganver and I also Alexis followed Kurda through the pathways of the mountain.

"Were here" Kurda said standing in front of the huge wooden doors

End

No not really

K pleases Review. Luv u Guys.


	4. Chapter 4

NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BLEACH IS ENDING! Ok totally of topic but I love Bleach and it's on the final arc so I'm so mad. Sorry I am a fangirl you guys know right? Ok no more complaining VamShimi to the story!

Chapter 4: The Trials

(Darren's POV)

"We're here" Kurda said standing in front of the wooden doors, he knocked on the doors.

"Who is it?" the guard asked

"Kurda Smahlt, Ganver Purl, and Darren Shan; we came back with a girl" Kurda said there was some talking behind the door and then they opened. I looked at Alexis her blanket was draped around her shoulders and her left hand under the blanket, her right by her side.

She was scared, who wouldn't be? Being a place full of vampires, I hope she doesn't know that were vampires.

We walked to one of the tables with our fiends and my mentor.

"Hey were back" I say with a smile

"We have noticed" Seba said returning the smile.

"Who is this?" Dad asked referring to Alexis.

"I'm Alexis Runisagitoru" she said rising her right arm for a friendly shake. He took it, gently, but took it.

"Nice to meet you, Alexis" Dad said with a rare smile.

"Darren we must go to the Hall of Princes" Dad said again, I had a bad feeling, like I would suffer terribly.

We went to the meeting, Dad and I was called before the Princes. They fought whether I should take the trials or not, it was decided I will take the Trials. I walked outside with Seba, Ganver, and Arra. Kurda and Dad stayed to discuss my trials with the Princes. And Alexis is in the infirmary being treated.

"Are the trials bad?" I asked

"It depends" Ganver said "I just hope, that they will take the ones that are for a full vampires, out" he said again

"Darren, go to your room. You need rest for tomorrow" Seba said

I obeyed and went to my cell. I saw there was a hammock even though I didn't ask for one. Seba must of known. I sighed, and laid on my hammock to wait for the trials.

Hehe short I know I haven't updated for awhile. Because Bleach is ending and I'm devastated. I going to go hide in a corner and cry now. JK no need to worry not depressed just wait till next chapter boy are you going to be surprise. hehehe

VampireShimigami3


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the short chapter. This one will be longer and interesting, hopefully.

Chapter 4: Death then Life?

I woke up and went to the main hall. Dad, Seba, Arra, and Ganver were there, but not Vanez, Kurda, and Alexis.

"Where's Alexis, Vanez and Kurda?" I asked

"Vanez and Kurda are talking with the princes, and Alexis is still in the infirmary" Ganver said munching on some bread.

Kurda and Vanez came back from the hall of Princes with smile on their faces.

"We have some good news" Kurda said

"What!?" I asked a smile creeping up

"Darren gets twenty-four hours and training before each trial, and the harder one that are for full vampires were taken out" Kurda explained smile widening

"Kurda you sly dog" Ganver laughed

"And tomorrow you need to, once again, go to the Hall of Princes" Vanez said

"Why does everything have to be scheduled for tomorrow?" I asked, and then they started to laugh.

"Darren is right, they do schedule everything for 'tomorrow'" Kurda laughed. I rolled my eyes.

They stopped laughing and I laid my head on the table, and closed my eyes. A vision came it was brief laughing, a sadistic laugh, a women's? No, a girls, I opened my eye and pretended nothing happened. What was that, the future? I asked myself. No, that's impossible nobody can dream of the future.

"I'm going to my room" I say standing up.

"Ok, just do not get lost" Dad said

"I won't I know the way" I said again, walking away.

I walked through the halls, they were quiet, a nice quiet that I welcomed. I had a mental map of most of the halls.

"Darren!" That laugh from my vision!

"Who's there!?" I asked excitement and anxiety growing in my stomach.

"Darren, follow me!" she said and giggled again.

Bells rang, soft and gentle. I followed the bells to a huge hall. A river flowed to one part of the room to another.

"Where are you?" I asked the little ghost girl.

"The River!" she giggled, my body started to move on its own! I tried to scream but nothing came out. "_Stop!_" I thought. "Death, Death. Darren Shan dies" the girl laughed, she was on the other side of the river smiling sadistically. My arms spread wide and I. jumped.

Please Review.

VampireShimigami.


	6. Chapter 6

So that was a long chapter, kind of, well to the story. And there is some Japanese content in this chapter and I will tell you what they mean at the end of the chapter! AND IM NOT RACIEST! I highly respect the Japanese and I am learning their culture, slowly, hoping that I can move there when the economy is way better and Obama it out of Presidency. Ok sorry to the story.

Chapter 6: Reborn

I was swept away by the water-_totem tsumtai_-. Heck I didn't even know the halls name. But why did I follow the little girl? Her face was so familiar, like it was… AH! DAMN! –_totemo tsumetai_- I'm so sorry. Make yourself a small target Darren, I told myself. - _sono kurai_ - _Watashi o sukuu-_ confused tears ran down my cheeks. Why did I jump and follow that girl?

The rocks of the cavern dug into my soft flesh. I had to resist the urge to scream and let out precious air. My back hit a sharp rock. I let go of my legs and screamed, then my neck hit a rock, a snap, pain –_totemo_ _tsumtai_- _yami_- _Watashi wa, anata o aishite imasu. Sayonara, Chichi-san._

Warmth? Where am I? Paradise? Million questions were running threw my head. I tried to opened my eyes, but couldn't. DON'T TELL ME IM BLIND!? Then Paradise is terrible! Wait am I being _licked?_

I tried to wriggle away but I got _growled at?_ OH COME ON I DIED! NOW IM BEING LICKED AND GOT GROWLED AT! THIS DAY IS GETTING WEIRDR BY THE MINUTE!

"Stay still" A women said. She continued to clean me, I think.

"There all done"

"How are you?" said a male he sounded nice. "Huh! One Pup!? That is, unnatural!"

"_Pup?" _I thought

"If you think you are going to take him, then you are poorly mistaken" The women growled I could feel her warmth. It's much better than the cold river I was forced to fall in.

The man laughed "I will not take him away" he sounded a lot like how Dad talked. A pain of sadness gripped my heart.

"He's so cute. What should we name him?" asked the male.

"I don't know maybe Fenris" the women said

'Ya, Fenris"

(Larten's POV)

It was getting late so I decided to head to my chambers. And check on Darren. I headed to his cell first and opened the cloth door.

He wasn't in his hammock. That's weird I went back to the food hall.

"Has anyone seen Darren?" I asked.

"No, I thought he was sleeping" Ganver said

"He is not in his cell" I said beginning to worry.

"Larten he is not a little boy, he can take care of himself" Seba said

"You are right" I shake my head and walked back to my cell, ignoring the gnawing feeling in my stomach.

(Darren's POV)

I was sucking hungrily on a teat, while my _mother_ sung a lullaby.

_The sweet days of summer ~ slowly approach ~ spreading its gentle warmth ~ I wish you were here ~ I'd like to share ~ this feeling I have…. I ~ will hold these times ~ of us together ~ closely to my heart. These ~ memories are ~ far more precious than ~ sparkling gems._

_Let ~ all of these moments ~ bond us together ~ always and forever. _

_They ~ will be protected ~ by the sunshine ~ of our happy days. If ever ~ such ordinary days ~ were to end. _

_Shut out by the darkness that engulfs ~ you and I._

_I believe and keep my faith in you, my dearest friend._

_If you go beyond forgiveness, my trust will never fade._

_Sparkling ~ shining ~ that's the way we all should be. _

_Smiling ~ just like this ~ with you for all time. _

_Don't cry ~ dry those tears ~ Please listen ~ To my soothing words!_

_Don't be afraid ~ I won't let ~ you come to harm. I'm here ~ right by your side ~ cry on my shoulder ~ I'll share my tears with you._

_Please ~ lift your head ~ look into my eye ~ you're not alone!_

_The cries of summer rises high ~ you cannot hear my voice._

_The wounds we have are far too deep ~ but let's endure this pain._

_Give me your hand, hold back your tears ~ if only for awhile. _

_Stop crying ~ dear friend ~ I forgive it all!_

_The song ~ of the cicadas ~ herald the end ~ they sing it's too late! But ~ nevertheless~ I hold out both of my hands to you._

_Believe ~ in me ~ dear friend come take my hand~ I won't lead you astray._

_I ~ won't ever let go ~ so let me tell you ~ "Don't cry anymore"._

The song was so nice. I couldn't help but cry and whimper.

"What is the matter my darling Faust?" Mom asked

I wobbled to her arms and snuggled up to her. The song was so familiar. Did my other mother sing it to me? I can't remember. I don't care anymore all I want is to sleep. I yawned and snuggled even closer to mom. And fell asleep, maybe this is a realistic nightmare I thought, hoping I would wake in Vampire Mountain.

It's cold. Why is it cold? "Mommy? Mommy? Where are you!?" I cried. So cold! I cried to see if anyone was there.

(Mother's POV You will learn her name in this first Paragraph)

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" all the wolves in the pack jumped.

"SAREA! What is the matter?!" one of the male guards asked. I pounced putting my paw to his throat.

"WHERE IS HE!?" I yelled tears of anger ran down my golden sliver fur. My husband saw something amiss anger boiling inside him.

"Where is my son? WHO'S SICK IDEA OF A JOKE IT THIS?!" he yelled

"But sir, none of us touch the new pup" one of the males said that was cowering by the entrance.

"Sarea, we will go search for Fenris" My husband said

"I am coming with you" I said

"No it is-"

"I am coming" I growled

"Y-Yes"

Our search party was made of three males, my husband, and me. I was furious; and was ready rip out anybody's throat if they got in my way.

(Larten's POV)

I couldn't sleep. I probably got only two or three hours of sleep, so I decided to see if Darren was back.

I walked into his cell he was not there. Anxiety was starting to grow in my stomach. I walked out of his cell. I need to talk to Seba. I ran to Seba's cell and opened the cell door and knocked on his coffin lid.

"Seba wake up" I said

"What is it Larten?" groaned from being waken at this time of day.

"It is Darren he is not in his cell" I say

"Larten quite worrying" he said

"You do not understand, Darren would not just run off like that"

Seba shot out of his coffin. "You are right, it seems like he just would not run off. We will have a search party go find him when it is dark"

"It might be too late if we search for him by then. You can search for him at night and I will search for him by day" I said anger growing.

Seba sighed. "You are right; it might be too late to search for him by then. We will get the others and search for him the best we can"

"Thank you Seba" I say walking out of the room to wake the others.

Sorry I didn't update when I wanted too, but Spring Cleaning. Stayed up till twelve cleaning the house top to bottom. TTATT so tired. Oh and the lullaby is from an Anime called Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, and it is REALLY bloody and scary scale one to ten: five to seven. And if you want to learn more about Anime PM me, and I will suggest less scary and bloody ones.

Please Review.

VampireShimigami


	7. Chapter 7

Today and from now on I will try to make longer chapters. And I know this is REALLY early but HAPPY EASTER! EVERYPONY! Yes, I like My Little Pony and if you make fun of me, so what. I don't give a crap.

Chapter 7: Cries in the Moonlight.

(Sarea's POV)

"Sarea! Sarea!" Aki yelled. I looked at him.

"We must turn back a storm is coming" he said worry and sadness in his eyes.

"NO! He is my first child" I yell

"Sarea, it is not wise to search when a storm is coming"

"I do not care, and if we get lower on the mountain the less the storm would be" I said marching on.

(Darren's POV)

How did I get here? I'm too young to-

"Lookie here, Raven, a lone pup" a female voice said.

Damn! If I was a vampire I could take the guys on.

"Dusk, he's one day old" the wolf called Raven said he sounded male.

"It is because I took him out of that cave and put him here" another voice said another male, probably the leader.

"Why?" one of the wolves asked.

The leader laughed, "Because he is the son of Aki"

"B-but sir you know that's dangerous, right?" one of them stuttered probably backing away. Ha, what a bunch of cowards.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I LIKE!" he yelled, they both yelped and probably shrunk down.

A howl came from the bushes, a low growl then she talked. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU, ZANT!"

"OH! Look who it is" the leader called Zant said in a mocking tone.

I squirmed, now who is it? I thought.

"Sarea calm down" a man said. Who are these people? I'm scared. Why did I follow that girl? This is messed up!

"This ends now Zant!" the women yelled, a growl.

"What are you going to do Sarea? Tickle me?" Zant said tauntingly.

"YOU stole my pup. YOU stole my brother. And YOU stole my powers" Sarea said her patience was waning.

"Wait, is that, Mom?"I thought in disbelief.

"HA! I stole your brother? I am your brother" Zant laughed.

"DARREN!" a person called my name, Dad? My head shifted toward the sound.

"Damn, a vampire had to ruin my fun!" Zant growled. Someone saw the advantage and took it. The person jumped and grabbed my scruff I went limp. The person ran and other feet –paws- ran.

"Sarea, that was stupid you know that" I recognize that voice, wait is that my wolf father?

Mom didn't say anything. I whimpered.

"Zant will come looking for us" my wolf father said.

"DARREN!" Dad yelled again, I squirmed in moms grasp.

Please let me go! I thought.

"Larten, let's go check the-" the rest of the words were lost but I was sure that it was Seba saying that.

Check were!? Check were!? No! No!

Damn scruff! Let me go. I squirmed over and over again. But nothing worked. We got back to our pack, I was not happy. Mom set me down and I tried to walk, but I just fell down. One day old, forgot.

"Are you trying to stand up?" Mom giggled

"Sarea, we need to move. Zant will be after us" my wolf father said.

"I just gave birth yesterday! Give me a break, and why I went is because that bastard stole my son" she growled.

"Ok, Ok we'll double the guards around the cave" My wolf father said.

"DARREN!" Dad? There close! I whimpered.

"Vampires? They're the ones we heard before" Mom said.

Sorry had to end it I know short.

Please Review.

VampireShimigami


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for waiting, I went to see family and had no computer and then, I have to cat sit, two adorable cats. And my family member has four new kittens and I got to hold one, *sqeas* and their four week old. Oh and sorry for not updating for a LONG time Writers Block.

Chapter 8: Found Body, Hidden Soul.

(Sarea's POV)

"Did we migrate to the river a month back? Before I gave birth?" I asked Aki.

"Ya, I think so, why?"

"I-"

"LARTEN!"Someone yelled, Aki and I jumped.

(Lartens POV)

"LARTEN!" Arra screamed.

I flitted to where Arra yelled. I froze in my tracks, "DARREN!" I yelled, I ran to him and sank to my knees, he looked up at me.

"I'm cold…so cold." he reached a broken, bloodied hand to me then fainted. "Darren!"

"Larten he's fine," Kurda said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We need to get him back, I'll carry him."

"Kurda, let Larten take Darren back to the mountain, he is his assistant after all." Seba said. He chuckled.

"Oh, um right." He said I scooped Darren in my arms. Darren looked like hell. He was bloodied. His right arm was broken from the shoulder down. His clothes were wet and he was shivering. His head was bleeding badly. He looked pale.

"Why? Darren why?" I whispered. I Flitted to the mountain. One question ran through my mind, Why?

Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?

WHY?!

I didn't care about anything or anybody else besides Darren. Please don't die I'm begging you.

I stopped a pack of wolves stood in a cave. "Larten why did you stop?" Arra asked. "Oh um, nothing" A Pup was curled under a mothers arm. I shook off the feeling that I will need that pup. I continued to run soon we made it to Vampire Mountain and found ourselves at the wooden doors.

^##^

(Darren POV)

Three months has passed now and I've learned how to walk, and I can see and hear too. But I miss Dad so much. Sometime I would sneak out and try to find a cavern to the wooden door, every time failing, I would howl in the moonlight, wanting to see Dad. I would separate myself from the pack and wander in a daze, thinking.

Sometime I found myself drawn to the raging river; there was something oddly comforting about this place. I would curl up to the side of the bank and cry myself to sleep.

"FENRIS!" Mother called, I didn't want to go back, so I ran. "Fenris!" she called over and over again, the farther I ran the more distance it became, to lose my sent I would cross the river and run as fast as I could.

Over the months I roamed the forest. Looking for Dad but no use, I barely came home so technically I don't have one. But this day I do.

I was normally walking around when I caught a familiar scent. My heart jumped. I found him! I started to run in the direction of the scent. I found him! I stopped when I saw him, my butt wouldn't stay still, I was so happy. It stopped when I saw the back of a boy's head.

He got a new assistant? Oh ya, I died. My ears went down, and my tail between my legs.

"Look a wolf!" the boy said I turned around to see ME! I backed away from….me. then growled wait a second that's not me…well um AHH! THIS IS CONFUSING!

"That is odd, wolves do not growl at us, or when they are hungry or insane" Dad said I stopped growling and walked to him he put his hand out, I licked it.

"Or he just did not trust us" he smiled. I turned to… my vampire doppelganger. And studied him..it…what the hell.

"Hello _Darren" _I thought

"Hello" The imposter thought.

"So what are you doing in my body?" I commanded.

"HA! Your body? this is _our_ body"

"What do you mean?" I asked. I started to circle myself.

"Your soul has gone into that wolf cub, when we died at the river" Myself said.

"How do we get back?" I growled more fiercely.

"Well we need to die _together_ not separate, I think anyway"

"YOU THINK!?" I hated to see myself. The anger inside me broke. I jumped teeth and claws extended; I wanted to cut his throat open.

But Dad stopped me, with his nails he scratched me, right on the shoulder too I howled with pain, but I didn't attack Dad, I was thrown across the floor. I got up and looked in Dad's eye there was hatred. I laid there frightened. I forgot the pain.

"Are you all right?" Dad asked the boy.

No, please I'm sorry! I stood up and walked to Dad. Blood seeped from my wound. Dad was about to attack again when I collapsed then got up again. I have to say I'm sorry. The more I walked the more blood seeped from my wound. The snow was crimson red the color of Dad's cloak. I loved that color so much but, now it stained my black fur.

My vision started to get blurry. But I must say I'm sorry, just once then I'll go I promise. That promise was not fulfilled, because my vampire self slit my throat. I looked around the two people. My eyes looked at Dad's. No, I have to get up and say I'm sorry. _For what? _For not, for not.

_Saying I love you when I died. You did, only your body did._

I stood up, and then my body glowed. It turned more _human_.

"Darren?" Dad asked.

"_**I'm sorry, for not telling you, that I love you so much. And please take care. Bye"**_I smiled, waving goodbye.

End of Chapter Eight.

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy, and I will update a lot sooner now, I hope.

Chapter 9: Hell

(Darren's POV)

"_**I'm sorry, for not telling you, that I love you. And please take care." **_I smiled, waving goodbye.

I screamed.

"DARREN!" The tears and pain wouldn't stop.

Something dug into my wrists. I looked down chains melded deep in my skin, and attached to my bone. My skin started to melt, nerves, tendons, and muscle melted. The skin and muscle only melted to my elbow and stopped. I collapsed. My original body melted to a puddle of goo.

I looked at Dad. He was shocked.

"Daddy?" I reached a boned hand to him, the chains clanked as I raised my hand.

I looked at the chains, my eyes widened, but what did I do to deserve this? I did nothing wrong.

"Yes you did"

"THEN WHAT!?"

The voice was muffled. "I can't hear you! Please tell me!"

Someone's calling my name, it's muffled. Pain, unbearable pain, wind? Metal clanking. I'm scared…so scared.

Maybe I will, go to heaven…for once. I opened my eyes. Thing were grabbing at me, red ghosts. I tried to lift my hands to block the creatures. All I saw was bone. I screamed and thrashed. My hands hit nothing.

"Hang in Darren" someone said I stopped thrashing and looked up. A demon with red hair was carrying me. I put my hands against his chest and pushed. I fell into red. I looked around me. Red, everything red.

I'm in Hell.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, covering my boned hands to my face.

"Darren, do not be afraid it is me, Dad" the red haired demon said.

"STAY AWAY!" I backed away till my back was to a tree

The demon raised a hand to me, but he wasn't going to slap me. Instead he gently caressed my face.

"Shh, it is ok; I will never raise a hand to you again"

"Daddy? Daddy?!" I closed my eyes. Tears started to fall. I opened my eyes, no more Hell.

I let Dad pick me up; I dared not to close my eyes again. But I couldn't help it; I wanted to sleep so badly

I opened my eyes again; thank God there was no Hell. Pain shot through my body I screamed. I was set against a rock wall.

"Darren!" I looked at Dad, his eyes were filled with sadness and fear, and I didn't understand was it by…me?

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked my voice was raspy, probably from all the screaming.

"The truth" I said.

"Y-Yes"

"Then leave me"

"I cannot do that"

"I rather by left alone, please"

"If you wish" he nodded and left me, I listened if he was still there.

When he wasn't I got up and walked out of the cave. My arms throbbed with pain. The chains felt like cinder blocks weighing me down with every step I took.

I didn't care if I was caught all I wanted was blood, but not human blood…Vampire Blood.

I heard a twig snap. "I know your there, Dad"

The man in red that I once trusted walked out….with other people. Fear gripped my heart.

"Why are you with other people?" I asked, chains clanking.

"Darren I am sorry but you are…..a prisoner" Dad said. After that I ran, I knew I couldn't out run them they can Flit, but I had too.

I tricked them by climbing a tree. But Dad found me. The other vampires were about to climb the tree when he stopped them. "Darren, come down please" I shook my head.

"Get him"

One of the male vampires grabbed my leg, I screamed. I jolted awake. I was in a cold sweat; Dad was sleeping on the other side of the cave. I looked at my hands the bone was stained with blood, my blood?

I felt thirsty, but not for water, maybe human blood, but, what? I looked at the fire between us, flashbacks ran through my mind. Then a thought struck me…. I'm going to Hell in the end.

I heard distance shouts, "Crap, they'll kill me" I ran leaving Dad behind. I can't let Dad get killed. I ran for awhile my feet getting scraped. I barely noticed I didn't have shoes on, I didn't care thought, who needs shoes anyway? I paused for a moment then burst out laughing, it's been awhile since I laughed it felt good, too bad I couldn't share it with people I love.

Tears slowly rolled down my cheeks. I miss them, a tree branch hit my arm, I screamed out in pain and admittedly grabbed my arm, I looked at it, puss and blood were coming out of my wound, and I never really looked at my wounds before. I really regretted that. Taking a deep breath I gently removed the blood and puss with my boned fingers, I was surprised I could move my fingers seeing that I have no nerves or tendons. I tried not to scream it hurt so much, I did the same for my other arm. I grabbed some snow and gently pressed it on my arms, hoping that will slow the burning sensation. I began to feel light headed I'm losing blood. Not good, I walked a few steps then collapsed. I heard shouting it was drowned out, I opened my eyes then closed them, I opened my eyes again, and I was on a table with people pulling it. I closed my eyes.

Realizing I'm in a Hospital.

GOMENISY! (I'm sorry) I know it summer and I have tons of free time on my hands but I've been busy with a whole bunch of camping trips and what not. I'm going on another Vacation again on Monday so im goin to update a lot before Monday.


End file.
